


Ode to Toothbrush

by Bobby_Obiviously



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fucking sap, Light Angst, Little spoon gabriel reyes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_Obiviously/pseuds/Bobby_Obiviously
Summary: Toothbrush is a plot device??





	Ode to Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).



“Gaaaabe!” Jack shouted in what seemed to be the void. “Gabi, Wake up my arm is numb and I have a meeting in 15 minutes, babe please.” he pleaded trying to put his arm from under his love(?).  
The void squirmed awake and pouted “Mi sol, qué hacías?”  
“Move, roll over at least.”   
“No se puede”  
“you you can pinche” Jack grumbles  
Gabriel turned his head to Jack and smiled. “What Jack pinches? Really”  
“Pinches of carbon,” Jack laughed tugging his arm once more.  
Gabriel knew his husband tried but he would always be a gringo. He rolled off Jack’s arm and snuggled deeper into the covers.  
“Fine go I’ll be here when you get back,” Gabriel said from his cocoon.  
Jack looked at the lump in his bed as he stood to crack his back and unnumb his arm, “Will you?” Gabriel nodded under from under the blanket. “Will you still need here when i come back?” Jack questioned the lump.   
Gabriel peeked out of his cocoon, “yeah mi amor, i’ll be right here. Hurry back.” he winked.  
Jack smiled then grimanced at his static filled arm. “I should be the little spoon,” he said to himself as he walked out the door.  
Gabriel smiled as he raised the covers over his head. Surrounded in Jack’s scent, he inhaled deeply, Irish Spring soap and Pert shampoo enveloped him. The scratchy white Uncle Sam issued sheets tucked around him feeling like home. He laughed even when Jack was strike commander, and could afford the lush 2000ct egyptian cotton sheet. He still opted for the familiarity of 250ct because once a soldier always a soldier. Hell they still were their dog tags (even though in the eyes of Uncle Sam they were long past gone.)  
Gabriel peaked out of the blankets again and looked at the clock, it had only been 10 minutes. The meeting was barely starting he moaned flopping himself to his back. He knew with the amount of intel he gave to Jack the meeting was going to be an hour maybe longer. He was never sure how much intel to give, to be assure no one would become suspicious of him. But he trusted Jack, while they both erred in the side of caution. Jack was made of red tape. So even as he crossed Talon, he wasn't worried about being caught. So far as Talon knew he was getting intel on Overwatch, and to be fair he was it was highly detailed too. However, the information he got was correct when given to him, but that was two days ago. A lot can change in two days. But hey, he did the best he could, so what if a 2 looks like a 7.  
He glanced at the clock again, but didn't even register the time. It didn't matter. Jack wasn't back yet all life is kind of boring without him. Five minutes or an hour it felt like forever, without his best friend. Gabriel grimace at the thought, though he know it was true. What was he a lovesick teenage boy? No, he chuckled to himself, he was a lovesick grown-ass man in love with the only man that could ever truly understand the choices he had to make. He knew of happiness before he met Jack. But the brand of happiness and joy Jack gave him complimented him in the most amazing way. He never thought this emotion or feeling was a possibility for him. They were go on their own, but together they were so much better. Gabriel could make Jack laugh until he wheezed. Jack could make Gabriel cry and release everything he thought he had to hold in. It wasnt always even but it was good. Really good.  
Gabriel released himself from his cacoon and stood from the bed feeling every last bit of his age. He cracked his back and popped his knuckles. Then headed to the bathroom to freshen up. He washed his face and noticed his toothbrush was nowhere to be seen. Jackie was such a paranoid pendejo sometimes. No one even came in here. Also no one would judge a man of 50+ years old, single to their knowledge, for having a consideration toothbrush for special visitors. It’s not like he could go to the commissary and buy one. No one could know be was here. He had one option well technically three, but he wasn’t going to not brush his teeth. He also wasn't going to use Jack’s toothbrush because just no. So that leaves the last option, olde faithful, finger brush. He was proud to he hadn't used finger brush in 15 years, but as Wela used to say pride is a deadly sin. So he put the toothpaste on his finger and did what he had to do.  
After finishing up in the shower,he came out of the bathroom introduced by a bellow of steam, and the Jack’s delight.  
“Umm hi,” Jack stumbles turning pink. Gabriel smirks still having an effect on Jack leaves a chill up his spine.   
“Where's my toothbrush, Juanito?” he questions in his most seductive voice dripping with honey. The question goes right to Jack's dick.  
“It's uhh well umm what do you ask,” his face turning beet-red. Gabriel walks over to Jack droplets of water falling from his hair to the shoulders running down his clavicle.  
“ Jackie,” voice deep rumbling “what did you do with my toothbrush, mi sol?”  
Jack breathing hard, heart beating faster than it possibly ever had.  
“Toothbrush? Your toothbrush?” Jack gasps “with the cleaning supplies.”  
That was one answer much to Gabriel's chagrin he did not expect.  
“Qué la fucking fuck?” Gabriel seethes “are you fucking joking me, pendejo?”  
Jack blinks awakening from his topless wet Gabi trance.  
Gabriel glares at him, “Oh mi elote, I didn't know I was so important to you,” now his words are sweet as honey laced in Arsenic. “using my toothbrush to clean your shit que fuejo!”  
“Babe what?” Jack asks confusion written on every inches of his face, “I'm not using your toothbrush to clean!”  
Gabriel turns away annoyed. It's not like he really cares about the toothbrush. It's a toothbrush, but something about his husband, possibly estranged, using his toothbrush to clean just irks him. Gabriel knows his, somewhat estranged, husband loves him, and it's just an old toothbrush even he would use for cleaning. It's dumb. He knows it's dumb. He could tell Jack and knowing Jack, he would totally understand and apologize. Then maybe they would share a laugh because it's dumb. But no.  
“Gabe, hey come back,” Jack whispers in his ear petting his arm. “Babe, I'm not using your toothbrush to clean, okay? I promise come with me.”  
Jack guides him to the restroom, his body still warm from the shower. Gabriel follows him to the closet by the shower, reaching to the top shelf. The shelf only big enough to hold small thin objects. Jack feels around for a moment grins and pulls out a black tooth brush with a red protective cap.  
Gabriel took the toothbrush around Jack's waiting hand.”I'm so sorry, mi sol,” Gabriel whimpered feeling so relieved, “im dumb, i know why its a fucking toothbrush.”  
Jack enveloped him in a loving embrace now. “You're an angel, babe. I should have brought it down before I left,” he whispered into Gabriel’s hair “it's just so hard to see when you're not here. It’s just a reminder that you aren't with me, and I wish you were. And i hate it.” Jack gasped holding in his tears. “I love you, Gabriel Reyes, so fucking much. You’re my life, well you’re the only part that i give a fuck about.”  
Gabriel smiles into his, definitely not estranged, husband's shoulder. “You’re a fucking sap, Mi Sol.”


End file.
